


First words

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy domestic family feels, M/M, Maddie's first words, Magnus and Alec are the stereotypical doting paretns, Omega!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A child's first words always mean the most to the parents, which is also the case with Magnus and Alec. Maddie's first words leave the two men the happiest people in the world.





	First words

Maddie was sitting on the living room's floor and was happily playing with her toys. She was wearing a cute floral pink one piece dress, which Magnus picked out for her, and a headband with a cute butterfly on it. Maddie loved butterflies, so that was the reason why Magnus picked it out for her, but Alec watched with amusement in his eyes how his daughter got annoyed with the headband quite soon and threw onto the floor. Luckily, Magnus wasn’t home, so his heart wasn’t going to get broken.

Alec was in the middle of preparing his daughter something to eat, while Magnus was out teaching his dance class. Alec leaned over his shoulder to see what Maddie was doing and he smiled when he saw her crawling across the room. Ever since she started crawling around the apartment, she was everywhere. Before it was easy, she’d just stay at the same place, but now Alec had to chase after her, which was one of her favourite games apparently. A loud “ooh,” left the girl’s mouth when she saw that her father was watching her and she let out an excited giggle, crawling faster to Alec. The young man crossed his arms on top of his chest and pressed his lips together once the girl was now next to him, reaching up with her little arms, wanting to be picked up.

Alec just chuckled and leaned down, picking up his daughter, Maddie’s excited giggles and screams filling the kitchen when the Alpha lifted her high up in the air and kissed her belly. Ticklish as she was, she started squirming around, but her giggles grew louder so Alec knew that she didn’t mind it. He then held her properly in his arms and he left out a small, happy chuckle. Maddie stopped laughing, but the smile was still present on her lips. She had quite a bubbly personality, probably taking that after Magnus. Alec was after all quite the grumpy one, but at the same time, she knew how to be grumpy as well. If someone got her angry, she would sulk for the entire day and Alec just shook his head when Maddie pointed to the food on the counter and started clapping with her little palms.

Alec looked at the food and clicked with his tongue. “I know that you’re hungry, sweetie, but I have to cook the food first, which you’re making quite difficult on me to do,” said Alec, scolding his daughter in a playful manner. “You’re keeping me distracted, young lady. I would much rather play with you too, Maddie, but for the time being I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a little bit,” said the Alpha and sitting Maddie down onto the counter, but he still held her so that she wouldn’t fall down. “Now then, let’s make a deal. What do you say?”

Maddie kept looking at her dad’s face for a few moments and she blinked a few times, before going back to ignoring Alec and her eyes lit up when her eyes located her favourite cookies. She pointed to them and then whined, looking back up at Alec, letting him know that she wanted to eat those. Alec shook his head and placed the cookies far away. At first, Maddie got excited when Alec held the bag of cookies, but her lower lip started trembling when he suddenly placed the bag away. “Now, now, don’t cry,” said Alec and picked up Maddie again. “After you’re finished with your meal, you’re going to have those, okay?” he said softly, but his tone was still a bit more serious than usual. Alec was still new to the whole parenting part, but Magnus told him that he was doing a good job.

Maddie hid her face into Alec’s chest and sniffled, the young man sighing. Alec spoiled Maddie rotten and he knew that, but at times like that, he knew when to hold back and he just shook his head. He felt uneasy for making his daughter feel sad, but she was going to get over it. Wanting to make her feel better, Alec carried his daughter to her bedroom and then picked up her favourite toys, carrying them back into the living room and then placed them into the playpen, together with Maddie. Maddie’s bad mood was gone in a blink of an eye and that bag of cookies was forgotten when she saw her favourite pink butterfly plush and some of the books that Alec brought of her.

Maddie smiled happily and looked up at Alec, mumbling something and Alec grinned, taking that as a thank you. Alec then kissed the top of the girl’s head and chuckled. “Keep yourself busy with playing with Mr. Butterfly, Maddie. You can tell me all about your adventures later, okay?” said the young man, but Maddie was no longer paying attention to him. Happy to see that his daughter was distracted for the time being, the Alpha quickly returned back to the kitchen, where he quickly prepared his daughter something to eat. It didn’t take him too long and in the meantime, he was going back and forth, checking up on Maddie.

After feeding Maddie, she finally got the cookies that she wanted to eat before and as she was happily munching on the cookies in her chair, Alec was sitting down and he took out his phone, taking a few pictures of Maddie, sending them to Magnus. They would usually do that; send pictures of Maddie to each other when they were at work, to make the other feel motivated and keep each other’s spirits up. Because Magnus didn’t reply to his text, Alec came to the conclusion that his Omega was probably still in the middle of the class, so he decided to pay more attention to Maddie. When he came closer to her, Maddie looked up at him and giggled happily when she was picked up from her chair. Alec walked with his daughter in his arms into the living room and then sat down onto the sofa, Maddie happily mumbling something in his lap.

A small sigh left Alec’s mouth when he checked on the time and realised that Magnus wasn’t going to be back home for quite some time. “It looks like papa isn’t going to be back any time soon,” whined Alec and Maddie perked up when Magnus was mentioned. Alec grinned when he saw that Maddie was listening to him, so he placed his hand on top of her head and gently ruffled her hair. Some of the hair was falling over her eyes, so he fixed it to the side and sighed. “What should we do to keep ourselves busy?” he then asked and a frown formed between his eyebrows as he was thinking.

While Alec was thinking, he leaned down closer to Maddie and the little girl’s eyes lit up again when she located her dad’s hair. Playing with hair seemed to be one of the most enjoyable things to her, so Alec just smiled when he felt Maddie grabbing his hair and gently tugging onto it. She pulled a bit too hard a few times and Alec’s sigh of discomfort made the little girl feel discouraged from the game and she quickly released her father and kept playing with the zipper of Alec’s shirt instead. As she was playing, she started talking with herself in gibberish and Alec started laughing when he saw that Maddie was trying to let him know something.

“What’s that?” asked Alec and leaned back against the sofa, holding Maddie in his arms as she continued to explain something that was quite serious. Alec had to wonder; just what exactly was on her mind? She was only 10 months and even though she was at the age that she should slowly start speaking her first words, up until then she never said anything that would actually hold any meaning. On the other hand, she was still pretty young, so Magnus kept on telling him over and over again that he needed to let her have the time. However, Alec was determined to get her say ‘daddy’ before anything else and he started training her speaking when she was only 4 months. Magnus found the whole thing adorable and kept poking fun at him every now and then.

“Hey, Maddie?” asked Alec and the girl stopped talking, but she was looking at her father, so the Alpha knew that he had her full attention. “Can you say daddy for me?” he asked and even though she didn’t understand what he said, she made a face and Alec burst into loud laughter. It seemed as if she herself was already tired of his lessons. “Is that a no?” asked Alec softly and Maddie just gently held onto his finger when he gently stroked the back of her palm. “Not fair,” he said and stuck out his tongue, Maddie curiously watching her father and tried to mimic his action, sticking out her tongue as well and Alec just had to give her a big, warm hug. “You’re adorable.”

A few hours, Magnus finally came back and was tired after the day that he had at the dance studio. The Omega was tired, but happy as well, because he had finally gotten back to his dance studio that he loved and he finally felt completely fulfilled. Not that he wasn’t before, but he really did miss dancing, so going back felt like home. He found Alec in the living room, reading a story to Maddie and the girl was carefully listening to the story, but as soon as she noticed his presence, the whole story thing was forgotten. She giggled happily, excited to see her papa home and she reached up with her hands, trying to wave to Magnus. The Omega’s heart melted when he saw how happy Maddie looked when he came back home and he wasted no more time, walking to the two people that meant the world to him.

A wide smile spread across Alec’s face when he saw Magnus, giving him a gentle kiss once the older one was closer and he pressed their foreheads together once they parted. He noticed that Magnus looked somehow tired, so he pressed a palm against the other’s forehead, thinking that he might be sick, but he felt relieved because Magnus didn’t feel too hot to the touch. “Welcome back home, Magnus,” said Alec softly and Magnus laughed when he felt Alec checking up on his temperature. As always, his Alpha was being overprotective, but in a way that he didn’t mind it. “Feeling tired?” he asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah, I’m kind of out of shape,” complained the older one and leaned back against Alec, grinning when he received another kiss to the top of his head. The Omega then looked at their daughter and picked her up. “How about you two? Was daddy well behaved while I was out?” asked Magnus playfully and Maddie happily giggled when she was picked up. “You have to watch over him for me,” he then added and then frowned when he saw Maddie’s headband resting at the corner of the room. “What happened to your headband, sweet pea?” asked Magnus.

“She didn’t like it, so that’s how it ended up there,” said Alec and smirked when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face.

“Maddie?” asked Magnus in a shock. “That is such a cute headband, you look so cute with it,” complained Magnus and placed his daughter into Alec’s lap and walked to the headband, picking it up and then walked back to the two of them, trying to prove it to Alec that it wasn’t Maddie who disliked the headband. “Let’s show daddy how cute you’re with it,” said Magnus and placed the headband back around Maddie’s head. “See? You’re beyond precious with-” started Magnus, but was interrupted by Maddie’s whine and the headband quite quickly landed on the floor.

“What did I tell you?” said Alec and burst into loud laughter, Magnus’ heart shattered into pieces so to speak.

“Alexander, this isn’t funny, it’s serious,” said Magnus and shook his head. “All of my future plans for our shopping together, all of it is gone,” said the Omega playfully and shook his head. “I can’t believe it, my daughter is a fashion terrorist,” complained Magnus, overdramatic.

“Well, for what’s worth… I’m quite pleased to finally see someone who has the same opinion about the whole fashion thing,” said the Alpha and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

“Alexander, you shouldn’t encourage this behaviour,” said Magnus with a smile, his heart melting when Maddie started mumbling something, explaining something in her own language. The Omega beamed proudly at their daughter and let out a happy sigh, Maddie pointing up to the ceiling, her voice growing high pitched. Magnus looked up as well and smiled. “What do you see up there?”

As a response, Maddie drew a big circle with her hands and then sighed, giggling happily. “She’s very talkative today,” commented Alec and grinned. “Just what are you trying to tell us?” he then asked and turned his daughter in his arms, so that he was facing her.

“Boo-boo,” muttered Maddie, speaking gibberish again and Alec cocked his head to the side. “Da-da,” she then exclaimed happily, pointed to Alec and clapped with her little hands.

Alec didn’t register the second word for a few seconds and when he finally did, his eyes widened. His heart stopped beating for a split second and then it started hammering again, warming up with love and he let out a hitched breath. It took him quite a while to actually realise that Maddie had actually attempted to call out for him and he pressed his lips together. Magnus, on the other hand, let out a sound that was so loud that he startled the little Maddie with it and she literally jumped up, looking at Magnus now, who was happily clapping and even though he felt pretty silly, he just couldn’t help himself. Their daughter had finally said her first word and he was lucky enough to be there to witness it. The Omega then looked up and grinned when he saw his Alpha; he was a mess, trying to come up with something to say.

Alec was overjoyed and with tears in his eyes, he nodded. “That’s it,” whispered Alec and bit into his lower lip, his entire body shaking with happiness. “C-can you say it again for daddy?” he asked softly and Magnus climbed up onto the sofa as well, so that he was closer to the two and chuckled when he saw Maddie’s face; she looked confused. “Go on, say _da-da_ again,” encouraged her Alec. “Da-da,” he repeated the word again and a few more times, before Maddie finally registered what the man wanted from her.

“Da-da,” she said happily and giggled when Alec leaned down and kissed her cheeks. Magnus happily clapped again and then ruffled her hair, Maddie’s giggled growing louder. Encouraging a child like that, while learning new things, was always a positive motivation. Seeing that Maddie was put in a better mood for being praised meant that she was going to be more motivated in the future and maybe learn things faster.

“Good girl,” whispered Magnus happily and pressed a kiss on to his their daughter’s head and bit into his lower lip. “Gosh, you’re growing up so fast. It seems as if that way yesterday that you were born and now you’ve already said your first word,” muttered the Omega, feeling kind of emotional about the whole thing and Alec just grinned, but nodded at the same time. The Alpha knew what his lover meant; he also felt as if Maddie was growing up way too fast for his liking. He wanted her to stay so little for just a few more moments. But because they knew that it wouldn’t last forever, Alec and Magnus both cherished every little moment with Maddie.

“I know what you mean,” commented Alec and observed how Maddie’s smile slowly started disappearing.

Maddie was watching her parents talking about something and for a few moments she just sat there, but because she wanted to be praised again and in the centre of the attention, she flailed with her arms around and then clumsily clapped with her hands. “Da-da,” she said again and the two men finally stopped talking, Alec’s heart melting again and he cleared his throat, looking over at Magnus, who was just as excited as he was.

“Here I am, Maddie,” whispered Alec. “You’re such a smart little girl, you don’t even know how happy you make us, do you?” he then asked and Magnus chuckled when Maddie reached with her hands into his direction, so the older male picked her up and sat her down into his lap, scooting closer to Alec a little bit and he leaned back against the sofa, with a smile on his lips watching how Maddie was mesmerised by his colourful shirt and kept on trying to grab his shirt.

“Do you like papa’s shirt?” asked Magnus and beamed with joy. “See, Alexander? She does have some fashion sense and-” started explaining Magnus, but was interrupted by Maddie, who was trying to let him know something again.

At first, he didn’t understand what Maddie was trying to say, because she was still speaking gibberish. She pressed her lips together and tried to make a sound, but all that came out of her mouth was drool and Alec started laughing when Magnus made a face and then quickly wiped her clean. It was only a few seconds that both of them realised what Maddie was trying to say; the sound ‘p’.

“P?” asked Magnus softly and Maddie quickly tried mimicking his way of speech, that time finally getting it somehow right and Alec smiled widely, kind of expecting what was going to come next. She was probably trying to say ‘papa’, wasn’t she? A few tries later, something that sounded like ‘papa’ actually did come out of her mouth and it was Magnus’ turn to be speechless. He hugged the girl tightly to himself and Maddie just started laughing hysterically when Magnus happily pressed a few kisses against her face. Just a little thing like that was able to make his heart melt into the puddle of goo, happily rocking Maddie back and forth.

Alec was just as happy and with pride and love in his eyes watched his Omega and their child; they were both precious. The Alpha wrapped his arms around both Magnus and Maddie, giving them a warm embrace and Magnus relaxed in his arms when he felt Alec’s lips on top of his. Maddie also seemed to enjoy the hug and Alec just laughed when he pulled back. “It’s official, our daughter is a genius,” announced Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Of course she is, she’s the smartest of them all,” said Magnus softly and nodded in agreement. At the moment, they were like the most stereotypical doting parents, but neither of them cared. In their eyes, Maddie was the most perfect human being and no one could change that. Magnus then pulled out his phone, wanting to record Maddie saying her first words as a memory that he could keep with him and show it to his friends and mother. “Can you say it again, sweet pea?” asked Magnus. “Say pa-pa, or da-da,” he said and repeated it a few times, but Maddie was completely uninterested in that and she just kept looking around the room. “Maddie, sweetie, please look over here and-”

“Magnus, she’s not in the mood anymore,” said Alec and smirked when he saw disappointment written all over his Omega’s face.

“Pity, I wanted to show it to my mom,” muttered Magnus.

“There’s going to be more chances,” said the Alpha and Magnus just sighed, but nodded. After a few moments, Maddie started squirming in his lap, wanting to get down and Magnus quickly placed the girl back onto the floor, who quickly crawled over to her toys as soon as she was placed down. “Look at her go,” commented Alec.

“She really loves that butterfly, doesn’t she?” commented Magnus when Maddie grabbed the plush toy and started crawling around the room with it, stopping every now and then to talk to her toy.

“Bless Izzy for buying it for her,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. As Maddie continued to play, the two men sat next to each other, held hands and just enjoyed in the moment, which was beyond perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & all of the support. <3  
> As always, comments & opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
